


All Saints

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив ничего не помнит, но для Баки это не имеет значения. Не в этой жизни, по крайней мере.





	All Saints

**Author's Note:**

> AU, попытка ретеллинга Mirage of Blaze, а если точнее, просто взгляд на ситуацию, что было бы, окажись Мстители в шкуре якш Уэсуги.

Стив старался. Было видно, как сильно он старался. Учился снова владеть своим телом, обращаться с оружием, чувствовать всё, что его окружало. Учитывая, как сильно пострадала его память, он многого достиг за прошедшие полгода.

Наташа присела рядом с Баки за пластиковый садовый столик и посмотрела на Стива, который упражнялся в бросании щита.

– Он делает успехи, правда? – улыбнулась она задумчиво. – А ведь каких-то полгода назад не помнил вообще ничего.

– Да, он очень способный, – Баки криво усмехнулся и отпил пиво из своего бокала. – Всегда был таким, ты же знаешь.

– Да уж, мне ли не знать. – Наташа вздохнула и откинулась на пластиковую спинку стула. – Самый агрессивный, самый сильный, самый жестокий. Никогда никого не щадил. Судил быстро и был скор на расправу. В этом он весь. По крайней мере, был. А сейчас больше похож на бездомного котёнка, которого наконец-то накормили и согрели. Заодно и погладили. Кстати, как дела у вас двоих, хм?

Баки не ответил.

Он смотрел, как Стив носится по саду, бросая в стену кирпичного сарая свой щит, и тут же, на лету, ловя отскакивающий, выделывает невозможные для начинающего кульбиты – и даже не задыхается от усталости.

Щедро облитый солнечными лучами, он будто светился, сиял. Ещё немного, и Баки действительно поверил бы, что перед ним – архангел.

Архангел, потерявший свой огненный меч где-то в глубине прожитых веков, забывший себя и своё имя.

Абсолютно человечный и беззащитный.

– Тор сказал, что он отказывается обучаться владению мечом, – снова заговорила Наташа.

Баки пожал плечами:

– Это его право. Не хочет – не надо. Главное, чтобы он уже, наконец, научился владеть своей силой. Но как раз она его до сих пор не слушается. Потому что он не верит в то, что мы ему рассказали. Представляешь, до сих пор считает, что над ним поставили эксперимент в сорок третьем.

– Ну а как бы он ещё себе объяснил тот факт, что семьдесят лет пролежал во льдах, его разморозили, и он снова живёт? Вот ты, Джеймс, если бы считал себя человеком, как бы себе объяснил, что умеешь видеть в людях зло? Видеть демонов, вселившихся в них? Изгонять этих демонов? Как бы ты себе объяснил тот факт, что...

– Замолчи, – горько оборвал её Баки. – Уж тебя-то это точно не касается. Ты самая большая эгоистка в нашей скромной компании. Помнишь, как свалила «на свободу» в тысяча триста сорок восьмом? И к чему это привело.

Наташа зло глянула на него и молча отвернулась.

Для них до сих пор была болезненной эта тема – тема «свободы». Каждый хотел однажды перегрызть собственный поводок. Но, как ни смешно, удалось это только Стиву. Только их светлому Капитану, тому, кто должен был сплотить это маленькое смертоносное войско, держать в нём дисциплину, подавать, в конце концов, пример всей своей жизнью.

А в итоге именно он и сбросил с себя ошейник – исчез на целых сто лет. Тяжёлых сто лет. Невыносимых.

Прикусив губу, Баки продолжал следить за своим капитаном, но видел перед собой совсем другие картины.

Худое хрупкое тело, завёрнутое в три шерстяных одеяла. Белые, слабые от болезни руки. Высокий лоб, мокрый от испарины. И ничего не видящие голубые глаза, на измождённом лице кажущиеся просто огромными.

Он помнил ту зиму, помнил, как сидел, согнувшись, над этим телом, содрогающимся от рвущего лёгкие кашля, не зная, что делать, как спасти.

Если бы тогда Стив вспомнил, если бы вернул себе память – всё могло сложиться по-другому. Совсем по-другому.

А в итоге...

В итоге Стив смотрит на него сияющими глазами и видит перед собой верного друга, но никак не ту мерзость, какой Баки был на самом деле.

Падший.

Он пал много веков назад. Задолго до чумы, разразившейся в одной маленькой стране на востоке Европы, а потом распространившейся по всему миру. Задолго до того, как Наташа осознала, что жизнь для неё важнее, чем Долг.

Он первым понял, как эгоистичны они все на самом деле. Чего стоят все их клятвы.

Баки знал, что из всей их маленькой бессмертной армии один только Стив и заслуживает называться светлым.

Светлым – то есть излучающим свет.

Несущим свет в своей душе.

А они все – просто исчадия тьмы, изголодавшиеся по свободе, но уже давно забывшие, что такое свобода на самом деле.

Когда в бокале осталась только половина, Баки насмешливо взглянул на задумчивую Наташу и спросил:

– Ну так что? Ты нашла его? Того, кого столько искала?

Она болезненно скривилась и не ответила. Встала из-за стола, бросила на Баки обиженный взгляд и ушла в дом.

Господь наделил их способностью жить вечно, но не научил любить правильно. Так, как писали об этом в Святом Писании. Они не умели любить беззаветно. В их любви всегда было что-то тёмное и порочное.

Стив об этом ещё не знал, даже не догадывался.

И, дай Бог, чтобы не узнал никогда.


End file.
